1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile apparatus which transmits information of a plurality of read originals in a single communication operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been cases in which information of a plurality of originals is continuously read and transmitted in a single communication operation. That is, by transmitting information of a plurality of originals, each comprising a plurality of sheets, to the same communication partner in a single communication operation, only one preprocedure and one postprocedure are required, whereby the communication cost can be reduced.
Some facsimile apparatuses, in which information of read originals is stored in a memory and is transmitted at a predetermined time, have a mailpost communication function of communicating information of a plurality of read originals to be transmitted to the same communication partner by batch processing at a transmission time.
However, even if the receiver's apparatus has received images of a plurality of originals from the above-described apparatus and recorded the images, a user at the reception side may in some cases consider the recorded images as images of one original comprising a plurality of sheets, and deliver the recorded images of the plurality of originals to a single destination.